


All That Burns

by RedactedReader



Series: The Fire You Kindle For Your Enemy [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Burns, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Torture, not too graphic torture but still part of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: He gripped Sokka’s jaw. Soft billows of steam passed over his skin as Zhao’s fingers began to glow with threatening flames. “Do not play stupid with me you buffoon. I know exactly who you are.”“Must have me confused. I am but a simple Water Tribe man. Living my simple Water Tribe life. I try to keep far from-”It burnt.---AU to Blue Spirit where Sokka is captured by Zhao
Series: The Fire You Kindle For Your Enemy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	All That Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Written Using Bad Things Happen Bingo: You can scream all you want

In truth, Sokka should have seen this coming. The world was a cruel, evil place that took pleasure in tormenting innocent, precious Water Tribe men. When he ventured out in search of medicine, and had been directed down into the swamp to dig for frozen frogs, he should have seen his luck turning. The first arrow that had plowed right passed his ear, and left a cut in his cheek, had almost been expected at this point. The entire entourage of silent scary archers that had chased him through the trees, and had dragged him here half conscious had been a little much in his opinion. He had assured them he wasn’t worth the effort, but they had merely frowned and brought him to this Fire Nation fort.

Wiggling his wrists, Sokka glared at the cuffs suspending him. They were awfully tight, leaving bleeding calluses from being rubbed raw. The same metal cuffs kept his legs spread a little too far for comfort. The room was large, empty save for him secured in the center. It was hot. Oh so very hot. Why was it always so hot?

The heavy door to the room was thrown open with a metal scream. Three men entered the room. One stood out. Sokka had only met the Fire Nation man once before, but it was a face he would never miss again. Zhao, he remembered his name to be. That wicked smirk, framed by horrendously cut sideburns taunted him in a way none other did. The man stood before him, smirk growing even wider. “Well, well. I wonder how the Avatar will feel, when he learns I have one of his companions.”

Sokka cocked a brow. “The Avatar? Heard the guys a myth. Never met him.”

The man stepped forward. He gripped Sokka’s jaw. Soft billows of steam passed over his skin as the man’s fingers began to glow with threatening flames. “Do not play stupid with me you buffoon. I know exactly who you are.”

“Must have me confused. I am but a simple Water Tribe man. Living my simple Water Tribe life. I try to keep far from-”

It burnt. Those fingers gripping his chin were unbearably hot. He struggled away, finding his movements completely locked. Zhao held his chin with one burning hand. He reached out the other, grabbing a chain holding Sokka in place. The flames within his hand grew warm, turning the metal chain holding him red. The cuff around Sokka’s wrist glowed an unnatural red. The smell of burning skin was tasted on his tongue as he screamed. The sound of his outcry only fueled Zhao’s thrill as he burned his fingerprints into the boys jaw line.

As soon as the flames started, did they stop. Sokka breathed heavily, tears resting within the corner of his eyes. His jaw hurt with each breath. He clenched it tight, biting at his lower lip as he fought to regain control over himself. He hadn’t been prepared for this. Sure, he’d learned quickly that war was unforgiving and cruel, and he’d heard many stories of what Fire Nation soldiers did to those unfortunate enough to land before them. He wasn’t naive to the horrors. But knowing they were happening, and being on the receiving end were two different stories. 

Sokka glared forward, glistening blue eyes trailing over the man before him. “Ow...” 

“You will find I am not a patient man,” Zhao spoke with amusement in his tone. He circled to the side of Sokka, running a hand along the still smoldering chain. He jostled it, causing the metal to rub against the fresh burns. A single flame danced over one of his fingers. He ran it down the side of Sokka’s tunic, working to cut the material away. It fell, leaving his torso bare for Zhao’s hungry gaze. He trailed a pale finger over Sokka’s rib, threatening with a slightly too warm finger. 

“Look dude,” Sokka shimmed away, frustrated that the chains only allowed him an inch or two of movement. “I got nothing for you.”

Zhao slammed a fist into Sokka’s stomach. The pain rippled out. He wanted nothing more than to curl into himself but he was held up by the chains. And by Zhao’s mockingly soft hold on his shoulder. Sokka raised his head, looking at his tormentor. Zhao opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to start monologueing about was abruptly forgotten as Sokka threw up. The leeceberries and handful of nuts he had been snacking on splattered against Zhao’s armor. A trail of it dripped down Sokka’s chin. 

He’d known he was going to pay for that the moment the vomit expelled from him. But Sokka couldn’t find himself regretting it. He grinned weakly, chuckling under his breath. “Sorry, dude.”

Zhao did not look the slightest bit amused. He turned to snarl at the helmet clad men standing in the corner. “Get this thing off me.”

One of the soldiers came forward, unbuckling the armor plates covering Zhao’s torso. They pulled it away, leaving the black tunic underneath. The soldier left, taking the armor to be cleaned. “Would you like me to bring another armor plate Admiral?”

“No.” Zhao’s gaze was back on Sokka. “I won’t be needing it. Our little boy here isn’t going to be much of a threat. Leave us.”

The other soldier left as well. Zhao and Sokka were left alone in the too hot room. Something about the soldiers being gone came as a red flag to him. He almost welcomed their skull styled helmets as opposed to Zhao’s heavy frown. 

“I suggest you tell me the information I require, and I will allow you a merciful death.”

This was not going to end well, Sokka knew this. He also knew he had a big mouth, and if he was going to die here in the Fire Nation fort, he was going to do it mouthing off. “Are you supposed to offer letting me go first? Seems like you’re jumping steps.”

Zhao’s hand rest on Sokka’s side. He lit a flame between his fingers, cutting another burn into Sokka’s skin. It burned for a second, leaving a minor burn. It was more a threat than an actual injury. A promise of what Zhao offered should Sokka pressed him luck. Unfortunately for both of them, Sokka was very good at pressing his luck. 

“Where is the Avatar?” 

Sokka groaned, watching the way Zhao’s hand hovered just above the burn mark. “Like I’d tell you.”

Zhao brought the fire down again. It licked against Sokka’s side, cutting deep into his skin. He held it, until Sokka could no longer keep the scream from his lips. He pulled away finally, leaving a bleeding and blistering hand print behind. Zhao moved out of sight. 

“The Avatar. Where is he?”

Sokka opened his mouth, ready to respond with something he thought would be funny, but it quickly turned into a chocked scream. The flame crashed against his back, cutting down in a slash. The moment the flame was off his back, did Zhao bring another lash of it down. It cut the opposite direction, trailing down just the same. Sokka bit deep into his lower lip, refusing to let another scream escape his lips as Zhao brought the flames down over and over again. He could feel the blood dripping over the burning welts. 

Zhao’s breath ticked against Sokka’s neck as he came up behind him. “Child, you are going to learn very quickly your place. You can give me the information I require, or I can take it from you. Decide.”

Sokka breathed through the pain coursing through his back. He kept his gaze forward, refusing to acknowledge the man standing behind him. He wasn’t giving in. Wasn’t giving up Aang and his sister. He’d die here, he realized. He’d die, young and crying in the depths of a Fire Nation prison and no one would know. His sister would never know that he kept his gaze high, refusing to bend in the end. She would just know he left when she was sick, and never came back.

The tear dripping down his cheek had nothing to do with the pain coursing through his body. He prayed they didn’t look for him. That they packed up and left and got far from this place. Far from this man. That they were safe.

Zhao’s finger slide under the tear. He brushed it away, chuckling to himself. “Tears. You won’t make it long into this if you are crying already.”

Sokka turned his gaze to face his tormentor. With a snarl, he spat into the man’s face. “I’m not telling you anything. I’m not scared of you.”

Whipping the spit from his face, Zhao backhanded Sokka. He was once more kept upright by the chains holding him in place. The cold metal scrapped against his burnt and bruised wrist. Zhao brought his fist forward again, slamming it into Sokka’s jaw. He did it again, busting open the boy’s lip. Blood slowly dripped from broken skin.

Zhao was rubbing his blood stained knuckled against his pants. “I am going to take great enjoyment from this, boy.”

His flaming hand once more gripped Sokka’s side. Burning flesh was a smell Sokka was getting accustomed to far too quickly. Zhao removed his hand, bringing it down onto another set of skin. He trailed his flames over Sokka’s arm, tracing burns into his skin. It seemed like forever to Sokka since they had started with very controlled dance before Zhao finally stepped back to appreciate his work. 

The cruel smirk over the man’s lips spoke of his approval. His hand was burned over a dozen time into the boy’s skin. He had painted one of the boy’s arms with spirals of flames. A thick burn twisted around the boy’s shoulder, melting into the series of lashes that overtook his back. Several dark spots dotted across the boy’s face; a mix of burns and forming bruises. He was pleased with his work. Not so pleased with the fact that Sokka still glared heavily.

“Holding out well.” Zhao continued to move around him, like a predator would stalk prey. “I must give you credit. Most men have broken under my hand by this point.”

A smirk crossed Sokka’s busted lips. “You’re probably just losing your touch.”

Zhao’s too hot grip was once more on Sokka’s jaw. “I wonder how long you will hold. How much I can make you scream, before you finally break under my hand.”

Sokka pulled back. “I can do this all day.”

“So can I.” They both knew him to be true. 

“Admiral Zhao.” The door was thrown open, a single soldier standing in the light. “A messenger hawk from fort Hie Pereir has arrived sir. They request an urgent reply.”

Zhao rolled his gaze onto the boy breathing heavily before him. Placing a hand to the boy’s cheek – such a tauntingly soft touch – he smirked. “Wait here boy. I won’t be long.”

The flames lighting the room were smoldered with Zhao left. The darkness was threatening, but Sokka welcomed the cold that began to sink into the room. He breathed, his breath raspy against the air. Even the slightest movement disturbed the burns freshly pressed into his skin. His back felt as if it were peeling off of him, his face was throbbing and his chest was aching with each breath.

This was a real shit situation and he could find no way out of it. The chains holding him were too thick for him to break, and the cuffs against his wrists were tightly secured, nearly melted to his skin. He had no idea where the fort was, or how it was laid out. Had no idea how to even find the others if he managed to get out. He was stuck. Trapped in a Fire Nation fort with a psychopath with a penance for torture. 

He had just wanted to get Aang and Katara to the North Pole. It was a simple desire of a simple man. He had never agreed to be tied up with angry spirits, and hungry sea monsters, and shouty princes, and cruel admirals. 

Sokka closed his eyes, breathing heavily through the pain. Without the flames burning far too hot in the corners, the room was cold. It was a reassuring cold at least. Rolling his head back, Sokka tried to rest as best he could.

The door was thrown open again. It slammed shut. A soft heat lite the air as a few of the torches sprang to life. Sokka slowly opened his eyes, not eager to see those hideous sideburns again. The man standing before him was small; more lean than anything. He was dressed in full black, the only color being the bright blue and white mask that stared with shaded over eyes. He held a curved sword in both hands.

“Hello?” Sokka chocked out. He did not like this. He especially did not like it when the man – the spirit – twisted his blades and moved towards him. Sokka closed his eyes, refusing to scream. The chink of metal being snapped greeted his ears, moments before his arms dropped to his side. Opening his eyes, Sokka was confused to see the chains cut from his arms and legs. He looked at the man, searching for any answer behind that wooden mask. 

The man stepped back, nodding his head towards the door. Not needing to be told again, Sokka took a step forward. The movement sent spirals of pain running through his body. He slumped forward, being caught in the other guy’s grasp. The man – Sokka was pretty sure this wasn’t a spirit, but jury was still out – seemed irritated as he helped Sokka stand. He slid under Sokka’s arm, helping to support his weight as they left the room. 

The other was silent as he dragged Sokka impatiently about. They moved passed a few soldiers, all in various states of capture or unconsciousness. Sokka was impressed at the dozen or so people who had been taken down. It seemed he had managed to take out nearly everyone in that particular tower. 

The courtyard had only a few soldiers in it. Another set patrolling along the upper wall. His rescuer dragged him against the wall, hiding the both of them in the shadows. Sokka had to bit his lip as his burned and bruised back hit against the stone. He pressed his clenched jaw against his mouth, silencing the howl of pain. The Blue Man/Spirit somehow managed to look remorseful behind that wooden face. He was less rough as he hulled Sokka forward, moving them in the shadows towards the open gate.

A horn rang through the night. Zhao’s appeared in one of the towers, snarling down at the soldiers. “The prisoner is loose. Do not let him escape.”

Sokka’s heart gave one heavy pulse – 

“There he is!”

\- before stopping completely. A soldier had spotted them, coming close with a sword in his hand. The man who’d rescued him – Sokka was just call him Blue – rested Sokka against the wall before stepping forward. He moved like water, wrapping around the soldier, and flipping him into the ground. Another two soldiers had come upon them, and Blue slide across the ground, hocking both of their feet and sending them face planting.

A soldier appeared at Sokka’s right, rushing him. In a panic, Sokka grabbed the fallen sword, and swung wildly. The man dodged, managing to nick Sokka’s side with his own blade. He put his hand over the cut – thankfully a mere flesh wound – before swinging his sword down. He got lucky, slamming the steal blade against the soldier’s helmet. The man stumbled back, pulling his ringing helmet from his head. Sokka took the moment to slam his fist into the man’s unproductive face. 

He didn’t get a chance to enjoy his victory, before Blue was dragging him along again. They were running, jumping over the soldiers Blue had downed. Sokka stumbled to keep up, staying close to Blue as the man knocked over soldier after soldier. They were close to the gate when the arrows cut through the air. 

Blue stopped running, Sokka colliding into him. Along the top of the wall, those archers were perched. Their bows were cocked, arrow pointing directly at them.

“What’s the plan?” Sokka croaked. Blue looked over his shoulder. Despite wearing a wooden mask, it was pretty easy to read the irritation rushing off of him. 

Soldiers crowed around them. Sokka held his stolen sword close, moving closer to Blue. It was being that close, that he was able to see what Blue was just about to do. A small black ball appeared in his hand. Throwing it down, smoke billowed up around them. Sokka coughed, his lungs burning.

An arrow wizzed passed his ear. Blue had a hold of him again, urging him on. They cut forward, the first six soldiers falling easily. They were running, dodging the flying arrows and the soldiers hot on their heels. The gate was closing. It was closing too fast. Sokka tripped. He fell forward, body screaming in agony as his fresh burns scrapped across the ground. He struggled to rise, blood molting on his chest. Blue was before him, yanking him to his feet again. Sokka struggled to rise, and was pushed down as a soldier placed a knee in his back. Blue lunged, knocking the man over. 

There were black spots running through Sokka’s vision. He scrambled to his feet, swinging the sword around widly. He ignored the blood that splattered as his sword cut through flesh. Ignored the angry screams of whoever he hit. Ignored the pain coursing through his arm as he tried to rip the sword from the man’s neck. It gave no budge, and he was forced to leave it inside the dying man. Another smoke bomb hit the ground, enveloping the scene in gray darkness. He stumbled, dragging himself out of the smoke and from the swarm of guards. Leaning against the fort’s final wall, Sokka’s gaze landed on the gate.

It was closed. And unmanned. He slid along the wall, hidden in the shadows and out of sight of the guards, who were more focused on the blue intruder who slid and dodged around their attacks. Sokka had to give it up to the guy for sheer stamina. But he wouldn’t last much longer. His luck was gonna run out. 

Pressing a hand against his burning side, did Sokka inch his way towards the set of stairs. Black spots over took more and more of his vision as he climbed them with shaky steps. He all but feel against the door to the tower, startling the guard inside it. A fire blast hurled towards his head, singing the end of his hair. Sokka threw himself forward, shoving his shoulder into the man’s chest. The man gave a shout, before tumbling over the side of the tower. Sokka stood motionless, the man’s screams growing softer before finally cutting off. He dared not look over the ledge. 

The crank holding the gate closed was within reach. Sokka gripped the crank with both hands and began to turn. He kept turning, urging the gate to open faster as the muscles in his arms began to strain. There wasn’t much of a gap he’d created, but it would be enough for them to slip through. Sokka turned back towards the courtyard, hoping to signal the other man. 

Blue was standing with his swords drawn high. Everything was still, as Zhao stood across from the man. Soldiers arched around them, ready to stick on command. Now would be the moment for Sokka to slip out. He would have no problem flying down the stairs and out the open gate before anyone realized. He almost did so, the desire to return to Aang and Katara almost overpowering any other thought. 

He didn’t though. Sokka watched the way Zhao and Blue encircled each other. Blue was pointed towards the gate. He angled slightly, and Sokka was sure he was looking up at him. His wooden face moved back towards Zhao, the man laughing loudly. This was all it would take, just getting around Zhao. Sokka looked around, his gaze spotting the flames, nestled in the large lamps along the tower’s ledge. 

The lamps weren’t too big, but there were a few of them. Taking the handle of the first one, Sokka waved it once, listening to the kerosene slouching away. With a heavy grunt, he sent the lamp flying over his head, out the tower, and down into the courtyard below. He grabbed a second, sending it flying just the same before sending a third over as well. The last lamp was in his hand, and he looked down at the damage he had caused.

The area was ablaze, the kerosene seeping into the ground and lighting the grass field ablaze. Firebenders ran back and forth, trying to quell the flames. One of the lamps had exploded near a wall, setting it ablaze as well. Sokka flung the last lamp, aiming it towards the center of the fray. It landed, hot kerosene flying upon the soldier’s nearest. 

There were screams. The smell of burning grass and wood was nestled under the smell of burnt flesh. He tried not to think about it as his gaze scanned the open courtyards. He was trying not to think about a lot of what was happening. A flash of black and blue darted through the sea of red and orange. Blue was running, shoving his way towards the cracked gate. Sokka took his cue, running down the stairs to meet him. The gate was within a few steps. His vision was blurring black as he and Blue slide through the open crack of the gate.

They were running. Running faster than they ever had towards the tree cover. Blue was a few steps before him, the tree line oh so close when the pain in his shoulder began anew. 

Sokka lost his footing, clambering onto the ground. He tried to rise, but his arm gave out under him. Blue was there, pulling him upright. They both froze at the sight of the arrow sticking clean through Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Seriously,” Sokka groaned. He forced a smile to his lips, trying to push the pain from his gaze. A few more arrows whizzed passed them. Blue didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Sokka’s uninjured arm, throwing him over his shoulder. They rose, Blue supporting his weight as they continued to run. The arrows missed them by mere hairs length. 

It was a miracle when they broke through the tree line. Their running didn’t stop. The shouts of the fort soldier’s following them grew softer, but still not silent.

“I need to stop.” Sokka tugged away. Blue fought to keep them going, sending both of their balance off. They fell, rolling down the side of a rough hill until they crashed into a slow moving stream. Sokka sat up, offering an apologetic smile as they knelt within the river bed. The soldier’s could be heard above. Neither of them breathed. After a moment, the soldier’s shouts grew quieter as they veered their search in the wrong direction.

Sokka tried to stand, using a tree for support. Even breathing at this point hurt. Casting a thankful smile towards his rescuer, he moved to thank him. His vision blurred. There was a ringing in his ears as he pitched forward. Blue moved to catch him, the same time Sokka reached out a hand.

His fingers gripped the top of the wooden mask, ripping it away as he fell. That oh too familiar scar and golden glared was the last thing Sokka saw as the black spots around his vision blurred completely.


End file.
